bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei IV Collaboration)
''Unit Info 'LS: '''The Demon Lord ''(50% boost to ATK, considerably boosts BB ATK & adds Dark element to attack) 'BB: '''Maragidyne ''(13 combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes & boosts ATK relative to DEF) 'SBB: '''Morning Star ''(16 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, boosts ATK relative to DEF & boosts BB ATK for 3 turns) Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from 'E 'to' S. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!! SMT X BF COLLAB!! Shin Megami Tensei is one of my favorite RPGs and I'm really ecstatic about how the rest will play through. Kinda excited for the Units, even if they'll be all 6* at max. It makes up for the Tales of Link collab that I couldn't take. But enough about my excitement. Lucifer's here! 'Leader Skill Grade: 'B First of all, let's not start comparisons, OK? A B for a 6* isn't the same for a B to a 7* and even less for a B to an Omni. Ahem! Lucifer gives a 50% boost to ATK. The more offensive oriented 6* units give this boost. Considering that he also gives a 100% BB ATK boost, this can effectively help with damage. Of course, not that much, but it does help. Lucifer also adds Dark element to attacks with this Leader Skill. This is, for me, the first time any Unit could give a permanent element to any attack. Of course, there's Shida and Allanon who can give elements too, but they can go up to 7* so they don't count that much. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'D Lucifer's BB uses a 220% damage modifier, which is a little bigger than the minimum that a 6* has: 200%. With Lucifer's (considerably) high stats, you can expect some (considerable) damage coming from this. This isn't the kind of thing that I was expecting Maragidyne to become, neither I think that it gives Lucifer respect. A 40% DEF to ATK conversion sounds really silly. Not many 6* units are focused on boosting DEF, so this has almost no use. There's Mira, for an example, who boosts DEF but even so... 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'C Lucifer's BB uses a 450% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of 6* Units. Thanks to his stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Not what I expected from Morning Star. C'mon, the game's most powerful AoE Almighty Spell and this is what it gets? I might be too much of a SMT fanboy, but c'mon... Welp, at least you won't have to juggle between BB and SBB since the conversion boost is present here as well. Also, the 150% BB ATK boost that isn't bad. Combined with his LS, it goes to 250% which is good . 'Arena Grade: '''A I'm definitely not skipping him for Arena. He has a 28 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty good. His LS helps with the offensive necessity of Arena. Since matches there aren't meant to last for more than 3 turns, the side who has more power wins. And being frank, although not having the best of kits, Lucifer can help on dishing damage. After all, it's one less element you'll have to worry and your BB ATK will be good for a 6*. ''Final Grade: B For those who are beginning, I would recommend having Lucifer. He already comes as a 6* freebie and can help with damage. In the initial parts, any Unit who can do something different from simply damaging can help. And for those who are in the late game, have him for collection or to use at the Six Stars' Assault ''FG if you didn't cleared it yet (like me). All in all, I kinda expected more from Lucifer. By "more", I mean more nuking. C'mon, the guy's the lord of all devils, giving him a conversion boost using DEF isn't that nice. Use HP, at the very least, or even do it as a simple stat boost. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Lucifer! Do you think he came out good? How are your expectations for this new collab? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts